True Blood Noch kein Titel xDDD
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: Joah... Hier eine FF von True Blood... Leider habe ich wohl Eric nich wirklich getroffen... Naja, ich hoffe es is halbwegs lesbar. Bitte kommentieren und Verbesserungsvorschläge.


True Blood

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! Komm mit… Allein trau ich mich nicht!" Kayleen White, meine beste Freundin und sie wollte mich gerade dazu überreden mit ihr in eine Vampirbar zu gehen. Oh ja, das mein ich ernst, nicht so eine komische Goth-Bar mit n paar Freaks mit ausgeklebten Fangzähnen, nein in eine ECHTE Vampirbar. Sie hieß „Fangtasia" und lag in Shreveport, wir wohnten in einem verschlafenen Städtchen Namen Bon Temps, was in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich passte, immerhin konnte erst vor kurzem ein Serienmörder aufgehalten werden. Viel wusste ich nicht, ich war gerade erst hierhergezogen und hatte nur etwas davon gehört, dass er eigentlich ein netter Kerl gewesen war, bis er angefangen hatte, Vampirsympathisanten zu killen. Naja, er war kurz vor seiner Hochzeit gewesen, als er erledigt wurde, aber ich hatte das alles nur um einige Ecken gehört und wollte auch nichts damit zu tun haben. „Kay, bitte. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du eine Macke hast, aber das? Du bist total übergeschnappt! Vampire, Kay, das sind Vampire. Du weißt, ich habe nicht direkt etwas gegen sie, aber bitte. Du bedeutest ihnen NICHTS! Du bist nur Nahrung für sie." „Helena.. Bitte! Ich will mich ja nicht aussaugen lassen! Ich will einfach Spaß haben. Der Umzug hat uns beide gestresst und ein einziger Abend wird uns nicht umbringen." „Nein Kay. Wenn du lebensmüde bist, bitte. Ich halte dich nicht auf. Geh! Aber das musst du allein machen. Ich bin nicht deine Nanny, ich kann nicht immer auf dich aufpassen." Sagte ich und wartete darauf das sie etwas sagte wie „Na bitte, dann geh ich halt auch nicht" oder „Das hätte ich nicht von meiner besten Freundin erwartet. Na bitte, dann vergammel ich halt vor dem Fernseher", denn so etwas wäre typisch für sie. Aber nein „Na bitte, dann gehe ich allein. Viel Spaß beim fernsehen oder was auch immer!" Wie bitte? Bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte war sie aus der Tür gerannt. „Was zum…" Naja, sie musste ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Also beschloss ich mir einen ruhigen Abend zu machen und etwas zu lesen(fernsehen wollte ich nicht, unter anderem wegen dem, was Kayleen gesagt hatte). Nach bestimmt zwei bis drei Stunden stand ich auf, weil ich einfach ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte. Ich setzte mich an meinen Computer, um herauszufinden, wie ich nach Shreveport kommen könne, ich musste Kayleen abholen, oder aber zu ihr gehen und, naja, sie… Ach ich wusste selbst nicht so genau, was ich tun wollte… Nur Einer Sache war ich mir sicher: Kayleen konnte dort nicht so einfach allein in einer Bar sein, die vollgestopft war mit Vampiren. Ich fand eine Adresse und sogar eine Wegbeschreibung war einfach zu finden. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, aber es fühlte sich an wie Stunden. Der Parkplatz war riesig, aber fast voll besetzt, doch meine winzige Schrottkarre fand noch Platz. Am Eingang der Bar, eigentlich eher einer Disco, stand eine Frau, höchstens Mitte dreißig. „Darf ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?" fragte sie mich. Sie trug ihre dunkelblonden Locken hockgesteckt und trug ein übertriebenes Etwas aus schwarzem und rotem Latex. Sie sah aus wie ein Vampir, wie man ihn sich vorstellt, wenn man keine Ahnung von ihnen hat, also der lächerliche Gothic-Schlampen-Typ. Ich zeigte ihr meinen Ausweis und nachdem sie genickt hatte ging ich hinein. Ich war überwältigt, wie sehr es meiner Vorstellung entsprach. Alles war in schwarz und rot gehalten, es war, als ob diese Türsteherin ihr Outfit auf die Einrichtung abgestimmt hätte. Außerdem gab es Gogo-TänzerInnen und es war alles in allem eine Mischung aus super gruselig und zugegebenermaßen auch echt naja… interessant und irgendwie cool. Kayleen lag in den Armen eines Vampirs und er war kurz davor, seiner Reißzähne in ihren Hals zu schlagen, als ich sie sah, doch im Nächsten Moment fing etwas, oder eher jemand anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit ein: Es war ein Mann, schätzungsweise Anfang bis Mitte dreißig, es war groß, muskulös und hatte dunkelblonde Haare mit Strähnchen, die er nach hinten gekämmt hatte, ich weiß wie komisch sich das anhört, aber es sah TOLL aus. Unter seinen blau-grünen Augen hatte er dicke, dunkelrote Ringe, die ihn gruselig aussehen ließen. In dem Moment als ich dabei war, mich wieder zu fangen, huschte sein Blick über meine Freundin rüber zu mir, und er sah mir direkt in meiner Augen. Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, aber ich konnte nicht wegschauen. Auf einmal hob er seine Hand und winkte mich zu ihm. Erst schossen mir tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie „Oh nein, schnapp dir Kayleen und dann verschwinde!" oder „Meine Güte, in der… WOW! Aber nein, lass dich nicht auf ihn ein!". Doch in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass mich meine Beine wie von allein zu ihm getragen hatten. Erst als ich vor ihm stand kam ich wieder zu mir. „Wie heißt du?" Sagte er mit leicht skandinavischem Akzent. Däne? Schwede? Norweger? „Ich… Ich heiße Helena… Helena Adams…" stotterte ich vor mich hin. „Helena, hm? Woher kommt das?" Seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme verzauberte mich. „Naja… Das kommt aus… Griechenland schätze ich. Eigentlich heiße ich aber ganz anders, Freya. Das kommt ursprünglich aus Schw…" „Nordeuropa, ich weiß… da komm ich ja her… Aus Schweden" Also lag ich richtig… ein Schwede! „Naja… Meine Mom fand den Namen so schön, nur da keiner ihn richtig aussprach… Nannte mich meine Freundin Helena, den ich dann annahm…" Plötzlich beugte er sich zu mir herüber und sah mir tief in die Augen. Daraufhin spürte ich eine Art Leere in mir, doch ich wusste was er versuchte. „Das… Das funktioniert nicht bei mir…" Ein zaghaftes Lächeln kam mir über die Lippen. „Ich… Ich muss wohl eine Art Störung in meinem Hirn haben oder sowas. Ich habe bisher zwar nur einen anderen… Vampire getroffen, aber bei ihm hat es auch nicht geklappt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso." Erklärte ich, während mir der Mann(wie hieß er eigentlich?) wie besessen an den Lippen hing. „Das ist… Interessant!" Er winkte in Richtung Tür, ohne seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand die Türsteherin neben ihm. „Pam… Ich habe einen Gast… Können wir bitte…" Nun grinste er. „Ungestört sein?" Nun bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich versuchte zu protestieren, doch mir gehorchten weder meine Beine, um auszustehen, noch meine Lippen, um etwas zu sagen. „Natürlich Eric, das wir zu machen sein." Ich sah, wie Pam ihre Augen verdrehte und zum Barmann ging um ihm etwas zu sagen. „Würdest du mich begleiten?" fragte Eric mit weiterem Grinsen. „Ich…" „Na dann ist ja gut…" Unterbrach er mich und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Doch ohne Vorwarnung fiel mich jemand von hinten an, ohne dass ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, gruben sich Reißzähne in meinen Hals, doch der Vampir wurde sofort wieder von mir heruntergerissen. „Sie ist MEIN!" Schrie Eric und das letzte was ich sah, war, dass ein sehr junger Vampir von ihm durch die Bar geschleudert wurde und alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet waren.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte eine sanfte, sehr bekannte Stimme- Kayleen. „Na wie soll es ihr gehen nachdem sie von diesem Widerling angegriffen wurde und fast verblutet wäre?" Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Eric in die Augen. Er und Kayleen hatten sich über mich gebeugt und sahen beide besorgt aus. „Meine Güte… Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen." Sagte Kayleen mit zittriger Stimme. „Hey, das passiert nun auch nicht JEDE Nacht." Sagte Eric mit gespielter Beleidung in der Stimme. „Außerdem bin ich ja hergekommen…" sagte ich mit schrecklich schwacher Stimme. „Was ist passiert?" fragte ich. „Du wurdest angegriffen. Von einem Vampir, einem jungen, dummen Widerling. Ich wüsste nur gern, was ihn geritten hat, das zu tun. Das das Konsequenzen hat, war doch klar." Eric sagte das mit einer Mischung aus schwer zu zügelndem Zorn und Besorgnis. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ich sackte in mich zusammen, wie ein alter Kartoffelsack. „Du bist noch zu schwach. Ich wüsste einen Weg, dich zu heilen, aber dazu müsstest du…" „Sein Blut trinken, was dich emotional mit ihm verbindet. Was heißt, dass er deine Gefühle und Emotionen spüren könnte. Aber du würdest geheilt." Ich hatte Pam gar nicht bemerkt. Sie sah genervt aus und ich hatte so eine Ahnung warum… Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, war mir wieder schwarz vor Augen. Erst Stunden später wachte ich wieder auf. Ich lag in meinem Bett und dachte erst, ich hätte nur geträumt, doch da sah ich Kayleen, die mit verwischtem Make-Up neben meinem Bett saß. „Meine Güte, du bist wach! Helena, du bist wach!" „was zum Geier ist pass…" Ich fasste mir an den Hals, alles war verheilt. „Was zum…" „Naja… Ich habe für dich gesprochen und gesagt, dass du zustimmen würdest, sein Blut zu trinken, also hat er dir etwas gegeben…" Oh man… Emotional verbunden mit einem Vampir. Sollte ich mich nun freuen, oder eher nicht? Da sah ich hinaus und sah, dass es helllichter Tag war und beschloss heute Nacht ins Fangtasia zu gehen und mit Eric zu reden. Doch was sollte ich sagen? „hey, wir müssen reden. Du hast mit dein Blut gegeben und…" Was „und"? Was sollte ich denn sagen? „Hey… Helena! Komm wieder ins Zimmer. Eric… Eric hat gesagt er wolle heute Abend vorbei kommen. Er möchte nach dir sehen." Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Natürlich wollte ich am liebsten einschlafen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn er das war, aber ich war auch verwirrt. Wieso interessierte sich dieser Vampir so sehr für mich? Kayleen musste mir wohl angesehen haben, woran ich dachte, denn sie sagte: „Hey, ist es dir nicht klar? Diese… Immunität, die du hast. Das ist der Grund für seine Interesse! Diese Immunität gegen dieses…" „Bezirzen? Ja, vielleicht, aber das ist unmöglich der EINZIGE Grund für sein…" Das klopfte es unten an der Tür wie wild. Ich stand auf- es wunderte mich, wie leicht es plötzlich war- und ging hinunter. Vor der Tür stand ein Mädchen, naja eigentlich eine Frau. Schätzungsweise Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig, blonde Locken und sie trug ein Shirt mit dem Emblem einer Örtlichen Bar, dem „Merlotte's". Sie war bekannt dafür, dass sie mit einem Vampir zusammen war, doch viel mehr wusste ich nicht von ihr. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Eric…" Ich trat zur Seite und ließ sie hinein. „Ich habe gehört, dass Eric sich für dich… interessiert. Ich möchte nur sicher gehe, dass du… in Sicherheit bist und dich nicht von ihm verarschen… Entschuldigung." „Hey… Sookie, richtig?" Sie nickte „Naja, ausnutzten lass ich mich nicht und gegen meinen Willen… Naja aussaugen oder so. Immerhin kann er mich nicht… bezirzen. Das ist…" „Wie das? Ich dachte, ich bin die einzige, bei der das nicht funktioniert?" fragte sie mich mit verwirrter Stimme. „Naja, bei mir funktioniert diese Willenkontrolliermasche nicht. Mich hat noch nie ein Vampir bezirzen können. Ja, okay, Eric ist erst der zweite Vampir, den ich treffe, aber beim ersten Mal hat es auch nicht geklappt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso." Da sah mich Sookie auf einmal an, als wäre ich grün geworden und fragte mich verwirrt: „Wieso kann ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen, ich meine das geht sonst nur bei Vampiren. Aber bei dir ebenfalls- nichts!" „Ähhm, das muss ich wohl nicht verstehen, oder? Gedanken lesen? Was kommt als nächstes? Erst kommen die Vampire, dann der Scheiß mit meinem Hirn, das 'ne Art Störung hat und nun noch 'ne gedankenlesende Freundin von einem Vampir. Was kommt als Nächstes?" Ich bekam gerade fast einen Anfall oder so und Sookie versuchte mich zu beruhigen und brachte mich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf das Sofa. „Hey, ich fand es auch etwas… verwirrend, dass das alles Möglich war, aber leider muss man das alles akzeptieren. Also, ich… wollte nur sicher gehen dass es dir gut geht und es auch dabei bleibt. Bitte versprich mir, dass ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen brauche." „Ich verspreche es dir, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal treffen. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen?" „Oh, ja. Wir sehen uns!" Ich winkte ihr zum Abschied. Erst jetzt kam Kayleen hinunter, um zu fragen, wer das war und was sie wollte. Ich erklärte ihr kurz, dass Sookie die Freundin von einem Vampir hier aus der Gegend war und das sie mit mir reden wollte, ließ aber den Teil mit dem Gedankenlesen aus, weil ich mir denken konnte, dass sie das nicht wollte. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass er draußen dunkel wurde, also versicherte ich Kayleen, dass es mir gut ging und dass sie nach Hause gehen konnte, außerdem musste sie noch Kartons auspacken von unserem Umzug. In dem Moment als sie in ihren Wagen gestiegen war und außer Sichtweite war, fuhr ein anderes Auto vor mein Haus. Es war ein dunkelgraues Cabrio und wer saß darin? „Eric…" flüsterte ich erfreut. Direkt vor meiner Haustür hielt er an und sprang aus dem Auto. „Geh wieder hinein! Es hat dir wohl nicht gereicht, was gestern Nacht passiert ist, oder?" Ich stolperte rückwärts ins Haus hinein und da stand er auch schon vor mir, direkt vor der Tür. „Wieso… Wieso kommst du nicht rein?" Er verzog sein Gesicht und fing an zu grinsen… „Dreimal darfst du raten… Du musst mich rein bitten." „Naja… Dann komm mal rein." Sagte ich zaghaft und er schritt über die Schwelle. Wow, er war wirklich GROß! Er überragte mich um über zwanzig Zentimeter. Er stand im Flur und wir sahen uns an. „also, geht es dir wieder… besser? Ich meine dieser Widerling von Vampir hat dich schon ordentlich erwischt. Und…ohhhh." Scheiße, er konnte meine Gefühle spüren und ich hatte gerade solch ein Verlangen nach ihm wie noch nie nach einem Mann. Er spürte es und grinste mich an. Ich drehte mich weg und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, doch er gelang mir einfach nicht. Ich erschrak, als nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt stand, ohne dass ich eine Bewegung seinerseits vernommen hatte. „Ich spüre jede Emotion, jedes Gefühl in dir und auch das in diesem Moment…" Er grinste mich an legte eine Hand an meinem Hals. Er hörte nicht auf zu grinsen, was mir doch ganz schön Angst machte. „Was ist nur an euch Menschen? Ich war unendlich glücklich dieses Leben ablegen zu können! Nur du… Du bist anders. Anders als jeder andere Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Ich…" Wow… Dieser Kuss war mehr als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Unerwartet, überwältigend und einfach unglaublich. Ich führte ihn in mein Zimmer und dort fingen wir wieder an, uns zu küssen. Er stieß mich auf mein Bett und zog sich seine Lederjacke aus und sein schwarzes Unterhemd, ich war überwältigt, wie vollkommen er aussah. Er kam zu mir auf das Bett und küsste mich auf den Hals. Ich flüsterte: „Beiß mich. Ich will, dass du mich beißt!" Das tat er, er stieß seine Reißzähne in meine Kehle, ich spürte wie mein warmes Blut meinen Hals hinab lief und auf das Bett tropfte. Als er von mir abließ zog ich mein dunkelblaues Tanktop aus und schon ging es weiter…

Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich die Sonnenstrahlen auf, Eric war weg und ich lag noch immer in meinem Bett. Naja, wie soll ich sagen? Er war ein Vampir und es war helllichter Tag und es war nur logisch, dass er weg war, aber ich war trotzdem traurig. Ich versuchte meinen Morgen wie immer hinter mich zu bringen: aus dem Bett quälen, frühstücken und den restlichen Tag mit sinnlosen Dingen zu vertrödeln, doch da fiel mir ein, dass ich einen Job brauchte, immerhin konnte ich nicht von dem bisschen Geld leben, dass ich noch aus Europa hatte. Da fiel mein Blick auf einen Zettel, der sauber zusammengefaltet neben meinem Bett lag. Eric hatte ihn mir geschrieben, bevor er gegangen war.

_Helena, leider musste ich dich in der Nacht verlassen, ich überlebe leider keinen Sonnenaufgang außerhalb meines… Sarges. _(an dieser Stelle konnte ich sein Grinsen förmlich vor mir sehen) _Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich heute Nacht im „Fantasia"? Eric_

An dieser Stelle hatte ich wieder das Verlangen, einfach einzuschlafen und erst heute Abend wieder aufzuwachen. Doch ich beschloss, dieses Kaff zu erkunden. Irgendetwas musste es doch sehenswertes hier geben. Naja, immerhin fand ich einen winzigen Supermarkt, eine kleine Apotheken-Drogerie und diese Bar, das „Merlotte's". Dort beschloss ich, etwas zu trinken, also betrat ich den Laden. Er sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Familien-Restaurant und Western-Bar, es sah gemütlich aus, aber auch etwas… naja, heruntergekommen. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch und wartete auf eine Bedienung. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde stand ich auf, um zur Bar zu gehen und dort zu bestellen. Doch da lief gerade ein gestresst aussehender Rotschopf auf mich zu. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat, wir sind gerade unterbesetzt und der Laden brummt. Also ihre Bestellung?" Meine Güte, diese Frau würgte diesen Satz geradezu heraus, sie schien kaum noch Luft zu bekommen, so außer Puste war sie. „Ähhm, eine Portion Pommes und… 'ne Cola. Aber denken Sie nicht, sie bräuchten mal eine Pause? Sie sind doch total außer Puste." Sie sah mich an winkte es ab und sagte: „Wenn das so einfach wäre. Okay, Portion Pommes und Cola. Kommt sofort." Sie rannte erst noch einmal quer durch den Laden, dann zur Bar und zur Küche und alles fing vor vorne an. Trotzdem hatte ich zehn Minuten später meine Bestellung und knabberte an den Pommes. „Wow, nicht zu fassen, was man aus Tiefkühl-Pommes rausholen kann." Dachte ich so vor mich hin und grinste. Als ich fertig war und bezahlt hatte, wollte ich gerade aufstehen, als jemand mich von hinten antippte. „Sookie! Du… Du arbeitest hier. Also sorry, aber du solltest deiner netten Kollegin mal 'ne Pause gönnen, die kippt sonst noch um." Sie grinste und sagte: „Ach… Arlene schafft das schon. Die bringt nichts so schnell aus der Fassung, mal abgesehen von einer Hochzeit… Aber das ist 'ne GANZ andere Geschichte... Hey, du gehst schon? Naja, ich mach um, mal sehen, um zehn Uhr hier Schluss, hast du dann vielleicht Zeit?" „Ich, nein, leider nicht. Da…"Scheiße, was sollte ich ihr sagen? Ja wohl kaum, dass ich um die Zeit bereits bei Eric sein werde, aber… Kayleen! „Da treffe ich mich mit meiner Freundin, wir wollen die Szene hier mal ein bisschen kennenlernen. Naja, vielleicht ein andres Mal. Also bis dann." „Bis dann!" Mann, ich konnte ausnahmsweise echt froh darüber sein, eine Störung im Hirn zu haben, Sookie hätte mich innerhalb Sekunden entlarvt. Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus der Bar raus zu kommen. Daheim angekommen, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren, ich versuchte zu lesen, zu putzen, meine restlichen Kartons auszuräumen, aber ich konnte nur noch an die vergangene Nacht denken. Ich beschloss, Kayleen zu besuchen und mit ihr ein bisschen tratschen. „Hey, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Komm doch rein. Ich war gerade eh nur dabei, fern zu sehen." Da fiel mir ein, was ich in der Nacht im Fangtasia unmittelbar vor Erics Einladung, zu ihm zu kommen, gesehen hatte: Kayleen in den Armen eines hungrigen Vampirs. „Ich… Ich wollte einfach ein bisschen tratschen." Naja, es war keine gute Idee, sie fragte mich danach aus, was ich mit Eric in der letzten Nacht gemacht hatte. Ich versuchte zwar, sie zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich nur nach mir sehen wollte, aber es wollte nicht klappen. Also versuchte ich das Thema auf sie zu lenken, aber das klappte auch nicht. Sie beharrte darauf, dass Eric mich ja auch gebissen hatte(vergessen, einen Schal anzuziehen) und dass dieser Vampir ihr ja NIEMALS etwas Schlimmes getan hätte(na, klar, nach fünf Minuten beißt er sie, aber etwas Schlimmes tut er ihr natürlich NIE an… Wer's glaubt!) Um sechs Uhr wand ich mich mit Ausreden aus der Unterhaltung, um endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Dort wusste ich wieder nicht, was ich machen sollte, also machte ich mir noch etwas zu essen und began mich dann auch schon zu richten(naja, ich bin 'ne frau, ich brauch halt eine Weile dafür). Da es gerade erst dämmerte, als ich bereits fix und fertig zum Gehen war, beschloss ich, einfach im Schneckentempo nach Shreveport zu fahren. Es überraschte mich, dass die Vampirbar tatsächlich schon geöffnet war, als ich ankam… Und ich war der erste Gast. „Hallo Fremde… Du bist früh dran!" Als ich mich umdrehte, stand da ein Vampir, er war jung, vielleicht zwanzig, er hatte wuschelige braune Haare und hellgraue Augen. Er sah mich an, als ob er gleich über mich herfallen würde. „Grey! Verschwinde! Sieh, ob Pam Hilfe bei… Irgendwas braucht… Na LOS!" Der Vampir verdrehte die Augen und ging in ein Hinterzimmer. „Ich… habe dich nicht so früh erwartet." Während er dies sagte, ging er in raschen, großen Schritten auf mich zu. Leicht wich ich zurück, doch er hielt mich fest. Nach fünf endlos scheinenden Minuten des in-die-Augen-starrens hob er langsam seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf meine Schulter. „Hey, vor MIR brauchst du keine Angst zu haben und Grey… Der ist nur ausgehungert. Tru' Blood trinkt er nicht, was ich nur zu gut verstehen kann…" Sein Grinsen lockerte die Stimmung, bis im Hintergrund ein herablassendes Lachen zu hören war- Pam… „Natürlich. Vor DIR muss kein Mensch Angst haben, du hast doch solch ein tolles Einfühlungsvermögen. Eric, bitte sag nicht, dass du nun auch noch anfängst, mit Menschen… Oh bitte… Wenn die Kleine dich kennen würde und das von dir gesehen hätte, was ICH gesehen habe, würde sie kreischend davonlaufen." Ich bekam Gänsehaut, was Eric mit abermaligem Grinsen wahrnahm. „Pam, hast du nicht irgendwas zu tun?" Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging Grey nach. „Ich… Was hat sie gemeint?" fragte ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Auf einmal war er an der Tür und drehte das „geöffnet"-Schild um auf „geschlossen". „Na was denkst du? Ich bin ein VAMPIR! Zu töten ist meine Natur! Es ist ein Wunder, dass du die letzte Nacht überlebt hast!" Ich sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und sagte: „Nein, es ist wahr, dass du Blut trinken musst, um zu überleben, aber nicht zu töten! Meine Güte, glaubst du etwa, den ganzen anderen Vampiren schmeckt Tru' Blood? Wohl kaum, aber sie trinken es dennoch, weil sie nicht töten wollen. Ich hätte auf mich selbst hören sollen, ich wusste, dass wir Menschen euch scheißegal sind. Ich wusste es, aber habe nicht darauf gehört." Ich lief schnell zur Tür hin, in der Hoffnung, heraus zu kommen. Doch schon stand Eric vor mir. „Wie rührend. Doch leider hast du Recht. Du bedeutest mir NICHTS!" Er hatte eine Hand in meinen Haaren und zog meinen Kopf daran bis ich Angst hatte, mein Genick könnte brechen und dann spürte ich wie seine Reißzähne sich in meinen Hals bohrten. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, er hatte mich zu fest in seinem Griff und ich war mir sicher, dass ich das nicht überleben könnte, als er von mir herunter gerissen wurde. „Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe." Ich wusste nicht, was passiert war, das letzte was ich sah, war dass Eric, von oben bis unten mit meinem Blut bekleckert, vor einem Jungen auf die Knie fiel. Der Junge, der mich so merkwürdig begrüßt hatte, hatte Eric so einfach von mir gerissen. Nachdem meine Augen schon geschlossen waren hörte ich noch die verblassende Stimme Erics, die zornig sagte: „Grey!"

Ich wachte in meinem Zimmer auf, ich war allein und fühlte mich einsamer denn je. Ich hatte gedacht, Erics Interesse an mir wäre nicht nur vorgetäuscht, ich wünschte mir, Grey hätte ihn nicht von mir gerissen, ich wünschte mir, er hätte Eric mich töten lassen, denn die Schmerzen, die ich nun verspürte, hatten nichts mit seinem physischen Angriff zu tun. Es war die Enttäuschung. In diesem Moment hörte ich ein Klopfen an meiner Tür, ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust, nun Gäste zu empfangen, aber derjenige ließ nicht locker. Also ging ich an die Tür und da standen drei Vampire: Grey, Eric und Pam. Ich wollte die Türe gerade wieder zuschlagen, als Eric sie aufhielt. „Du hast mich eingeladen, weißt du nicht mehr?" Er trat einfach ein, ich hatte erst Angst, dass er mir etwas tun könnte, aber nein, er stand einfach im Flur und betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. „Ähhm, hallo? Wir stehen uns hier draußen noch dumm und dusselig!" Das war Grey. „Ich… Komm doch rein. Nur…" Ich sah Pam an und wusste nicht, ob ich sie ebenfalls einladen sollte, ich traute ihr nicht. „Hey, ich bin auch noch da!" Sagte sie mit genervtem Tonfall. „Hey, was wollt ihr überhaupt hier? Eric, du hast mich fast umgebracht, okay? Was hast du also noch hier zu suchen?" fragte ich dieses Mal in genervtem Tonfall. „Das ist dann wohl meine Schuld. Weißt du, nachdem ich ihn von dir… runter gerissen habe und du wieder hier warst, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigen soll. Ich weiß natürlich, dass eine Entschuldigung nicht alles wieder in Slot bringen kann, aber ich dachte, dass er dir immerhin das Schuldig wäre." Als er fertig war, dachte ich erst einmal nach. Doch ich fand, Grey hatte Recht, das war nicht genug. „Ganz Recht. Eine einfache Entschuldigung kann das nicht ungeschehen machen. Das geht einfach nicht und da ich nicht vorhabe, Eric so einfach zu verzeihen, könnt ihr alle geradewegs wieder verschwinden." Ich machte eine Pause, in der mich alle drei entsetzt anstarrten. „Hiermit ziehe ich meine Einladung für euch BEIDE zurück." Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob das funktionieren würde, oder ob ich mich nun schrecklich blamiert hatte. Aber es klappte: Die beiden Vampire wurden wie durch einen starken Windstoß aus der Tür gefegt. Es sah fast so aus, als ob Pam sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken müsste. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, drehte sich um und pflückte die beiden anderen Vampire vom Boden. Wenige Sekunden später waren die drei in Erics Cabrio davongefahren und ich war allein. Meine Einsamkeit fühlte sich nun noch viel schlimmer an. Ich legte mich auf mein Sofa und bemerkte, dass mir seit dem die drei Vampire weg waren, Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. Ich wusste nicht einmal wieso ich weinte, vielleicht weil Eric meine Gefühle verletzt hatte, vielleicht weinte ich, weil ich mich so sehr über meine eigene Dummheit aufregte, ihm überhaupt getraut zu haben. Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte ich wieder auf. Ich fühlte nichts mehr von dem Schmerz, ich fühlte weder Trauer, noch Wut oder sonst irgendetwas. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die drei gestern alles mitgenommen hätten. Ich dachte zwar die ganze Zeit daran, was passiert war, aber es tat kein bisschen weh. Es war mir aber auch nicht egal, sonst würde ich vermutlich nicht die ganze Zeit daran denken. Ich beschloss, mich etwas abzulenken. Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen? Es war früher Mittag, Kayleen würde mich nur fragen, warum ich gestern so überstürzt gegangen war. Was sollte ich also tun? Da fiel es mir ein: Ich wollte auf einmal ganz dringen mit Sookie Stackhouse reden.


End file.
